


Happy New Year Darksparks

by Some_RandomWriter



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Caustic mentioned, DarkSparks, F/F, First Kiss, Gentle Holding, Natalie being very awkward, Renee being patient, Wattson x Wraith, crypto mentioned, soft darksparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_RandomWriter/pseuds/Some_RandomWriter
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Happy New Year Darksparks

Natalie sat on the couch of the lounge with pathfinder and bloodhound, chatting with them as she glanced at Renee occasionally who was setting up decorations—although it seemed like she hated it, with Elliot and Ramya.  
“God I said over there, ya bloody plonker-“ Ramya said as Elliot messed up another decoration.  
“Alright alright, no need to get your panties in a knot” Elliot sighed as he finally hung up the last letter of ‘year’

Renee sighed and asked “what’s the point of all this decoration? It’s only one night.”  
Elliot stepped down from his ladder and wrapped his arm around Renee’s shoulders “Ah my dear Blasey, you gotta understand that decorations are part of the fun!”  
“5. 4. 3-“ Renee began counting and Elliot immediately let go “right, forgot the rule, anyways how about we go get some more drinks yeah?” He asked with a smile. Ramya nudged Renee as Elliot left “ah lighten up Blasey, It’s New Years, any plans?”

“Sleep” Renee scoffed “We have a small break from the games and I’m gonna take my sweet ass time in my bed.”  
Ramya rolled her eyes and pulled her aside “I think you should change your plans, or at least...spend them with Natalie”  
Renee rose an eyebrow and looked back at Natalie, who immediately turned her head back to bloodhound who chuckled under their mask.

“See someone you like?” They asked as they leaned back, petting Artur gently as pathfinder looked at the two, probably unsure of what to say.  
“Mm...yes but…” Natalie trailed off before bloodhound spoke again.  
“I’m sure she must feel something for you, you just have to find the courage to ask” They said, smiling under their mask.  
Pathfinder looked at Natalie “who are you talking about friend?” He asked, The static defender blushed a little before whispering “Wraith..”  
Pathfinder whispered back “Is that why you’re so nervous around her in the games?”

Natalie’s face couldn’t get redder, she hid her face in her jacket and nodded.  
Pathfinder’s screen turned into a face with hearts for eyes and bloodhound chuckled softly “Talk to her. Have courage for the allfather will bless you and the skirmisher. Now go”  
Natalie could tell bloodhound was smiling under their mask, she sighed softly and turned her head back to the skirmisher, who was surrounded by Elliot and Ramya.

The defender got up after a moment and went up to Renee, tugging at her shirt “Um, Renee..? Can I talk to you for a moment?” She asked.  
Ramya and Elliot perked up a little, Elliot’s lips curled into a smirk as Ramya buried her elbow into his stomach. The skirmisher looked at Natalie with a raised eyebrow before following her out into the balcony of the dropship. 

“Something on your mind Natalie? You look a little..nervous” Renee said, looking at the defender before glancing down at her watch, it was 11:50 pm when Natalie had pulled her aside.  
She looked at the skirmisher with a soft gaze before saying “yes Renee and...I have no idea what I’m doing or- or saying so...please, have patience with me..?”

Renee’s expression shifted to one of slight concern “what happened nat?” She asked “Is Crypto or Caustic bothering you?”  
Natalie shook her head “n-non..but I um...it has to do with you..”  
“Me..?”

11:53 pm

“Oui..I um…” Natalie paced around a little, messing with her hands as Renee stood patiently, a bit of anxiety growing in the pit of her stomach with each tick of her watch.  
Elliot popped his head in momentarily “hey ladies Uh might wanna come back in for the ball drop”  
“Don’t wait up for us Elliot.” Renee said, keeping her eyes on Natalie as the girl tried her best to try and speak.

11:56

Renee said softly “Natalie, did I hurt you?” She asked, moving closer to her and resting her hand on her shoulder. She had a look of concern on her face as she spoke, her voice smooth and gentle as she did.  
“Non I just..” she bit her lip and mentally cursed herself for how hard this task was.  
Natalie rested her hand on Renee’s arm, blushing a little at feeling how muscular it was—and all this was hidden from her?  
Nonetheless, she met the skirmisher’s mesmerizing blue eyes, sparking a little bit of white as she stuttered again.  
“I…”

They stayed in this position for a little while. The cold from the snow had barely phased the two until Renee noticed how Natalie shivered.  
She wrapped her arms around the girl and asked “we can go back inside Natalie..”  
Natalie shook her head “I want to be alone with you..”

The countdown began to the new year, Renee had rested her forehead against Natalie’s and whispered “this year...I wouldn’t have made it through if it weren’t for you, you know..”  
Natalie shivered and held tightly onto the skirmisher’s surprisingly warm body “I’m...glad to have helped you, Renee, can I make this year a little better though..?”  
She asked, moving one hand to cup her cheek.  
“And how would you do that?” Renee asked.  
Natalie smiled a little, brushing her nose against Renee’s “I’ll show you..”

As soon as the countdown reached 1, their lips connected. It was pure bliss...Renee’s hands had snaked their way around Natalie’s waist as the defender held her skirmisher’s face. Natalie’s lips were as soft as Renee had imagined, soft and sweet. Their kiss lasted for a good while as neither wanted to part, Natalie even pulling Renee closer to deepen the kiss. This embrace was only interrupted by Elliot...again.  
“Hey love birds there’s cake”

Renee pulled away with a sigh and asked “who the fuck brings cake to New Years?”  
“Me, now come on and have some cake” Elliot chuckled and left again.  
Natalie rested her head on Renee’s chest before whispering a soft “This was the best night ever..”  
Renee chuckled, taking off her scarf and wrapping it around her “I can make it better..”  
Natalie giggled and looked up at her “how?”  
Renee smiled “will you be my girlfriend?”  
Natalie blushed, her face already red from the cold as she responded “y-yes..of course”


End file.
